Hitori Janai Yo
by Pokemon Monster
Summary: When a persistent marine refuses to leave the Sub, Trafalgar Law is forced to rethink his perception of living after a deal is struck. Some people just can't stand to be alone.
1. Chapter 1

Brazen Bull. The Rack. Judas's cradle. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at the detailed explanations and vivid images that accompanied them. Oh, there's something delightfully satisfying about medieval torture devices, though for the life of him, Trafalgar Law could not place his finger on it. Perhaps it's the sheer ingenuity in a field where it is often neglected in place for swiftness or ease. Amateurs. There's no fun in a quick death. It's like taking the 'Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunn' out of Beethoven's fifth symphony; leaving behind a squishy mess of boring repetitiveness that no one wants to stick around for.

The manic grin that stretched his face and conveyed impure but utter bliss was however, short lived. As the sub gave a violent, vertical lurch, warning lights and sirens resonated throughout the metal interior, architecturally amplifying and echoing into every hidden crevice; especially Laws ears. If not to only add to this developing headache, said lurch also caused a certain laid-back Captain to land in a rather ungraceful heap beside his previously occupied leather office chair. With as much dignity as he could muster, the 'surgeon of death' peeled his usually handsome face of the floor, ready to gut the unfortunate bastard responsible.

With the intention of heading straight to the navigation room he quickly ascended the stairs, pausing mid-stride then changing his destination by taking a right when he saw daylight streaming innocently through the windows. Either its a god awful sunny day down on the sea floor, or someone's taken the initiative and risen the sub.

As he emerged on deck to find the majority of his crew, his dark aura grew, paralysing them stiffly in place before his voice even reached their ears.

"Could someone enlighten me to who has the gumption, no... the sheer audacity, to overide a direct order from the captain." The ice in his voice clearly audible.

"..."

"You see, I was under the impression my orders clearly stated we were to keep submerged till we reach the next island. However it seems to not be the case. Meaning either I was undoubtably wrong or someone better start talking before I remove their legs."

"Errr... Captain?"

"Is that a confession?" The glare that came with that question caused, somewhere in the west blue, a baby kitten to die.

Shachi visibly winced but remained remotely undeterred. "Cap, we didn't. She rose on her own, controls wouldn't respond when we tried to take her back down. We came to investigate and found that." What he pointed to Law almost smacked himself for not noticing it earlier; parked neatly beside the sub was a marine ship, but a ocean-liner may be a more accurate description, currently dwarfing the yellow metal tin can.

And for once in a very long time Trafalgar Law was lost for words. Although this only got worse.

After a long connecting bridge clicked and secured itself to his deck; Law nodded to Bepo to retrieve his nodachi, fully intending to show his guest how exactly he got his nickname. Leniency was not a concept he practiced regularly when fools trespass on his territory, regardless of status or power, they would all be dealt with accordingly. Though that is not to say he was careless, far from it. Sharp eyes roamed through all the situations that presented themselves, noting every speckle of information before calculating all possible scenarios and solutions and acting accordingly.

Noticing his crew shared his hostile sediments, he watched as the men readied their weapons and adjusted their stances, prepared to defend what's there's. As was he, the Captain, with the lives of the men trusted into his care. Then his jaw became just a little slack.

Instead of a burley vice admiral donned in their usual white caped getup, he spotted a girl in a blue harem dancers outfit casually walking down the steps unescorted towards his ship. Hands gripping anxiously at cool metal of the hand rail, she attempted to keep herself straight and dignified, despite the constant stumbling and tripping she was subjected to.

Immediately his eyes narrowed towards the two resident perverts of the ship; he had made it explicitly clear this is not what he wanted for his birthday. Heads were gonna roll.

Once Shachi and Penguin realised what he inferred they frantically waved their hands diffusing all blame.

"I swear we did not-"

"It's really not what it looks like."

"Shachi might of, but I certainly didn't; I'm loyal to you Cap."

"Oi, what's that for? You called the ad in those dirty magazines."

"But I hung up when I psyched myself out. I'll try again later." Penguin whispered the last bit.

He choose to ignore the rest of the argument and retrieved his weapon from the bipolar bear. As she reached the last step the girl childishly jumped the small gap onto the deck, squarely landing on two feet before dusting herself off and began walking towards the usually expressionless devil fruit user, small feet slapping roughly on the harsh deck. His eye twitched when he realised her age, there's a strict on kids policy on his ship, and she looked around 6. But if the Marines were delusional that a group of infamous pirates wouldn't hurt a child, they were sorely mistaken.

He lazily propped his nodatchi on his shoulder as he muttered the word 'room', the iconic blue dome engulfing the submarine and surrounding seas. "You have exactly 10 seconds to remove yourself from my vessel before I send you back in small pieces."

"10"

"Trafalgar Law I presume." The words attached to a squeaky, childish voice seemed to make the situation even more condescending to Law.

"9"

She moved closer to stand in front of him; a combination of costume, hair and hight obscuring most of her face. Straightening her posture and holding her head up high, she began to dictate her rehearsed speech, a poor imitation of an adult. "I have come to relay and receive an adequate answer to a proposition-"

"8"

"-from marine headquarters. We would-"

"7"

"-like to offer you and your crew-"

"6"

"-pardon and free passage-"

This was becoming tiresome. "5"

"-in exchange"

"4" He prepared his attack. After all, fair warming was given, and ignorantly dismissed.

"-for your cooperation-"

"3" 'On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't use my abilities' he mused to himself. 'I haven't had a good experiment for a few days.'

Her voice continued regardless of interruptions. "-and acceptance-"

"2" He mentally shook his head. 'Nah, theres not enough time and Bepo's just scrubbed the last blood stains out. Besides, that look of sheer terror and morbid fascination has yet to be seen on a child's face.'

"-of the position-"

"1" Law picked his first incision; through the thorax, just above the collarbone. 'Oh, there's nothing like decapitation early in the morning.'

"-of Shichibukai." The girl remain unfazed as her head began to fly ominously through the air, whilst Law began taking chunks out of her limbs and torso. 'And I thought I'd be given a break this close to retirement.' Letting out an exasperating air of annoyance, she thought back to her orders, knowing fully well that if she came back without a satisfactory response the conditions she negotiated so hard for would be nullified.

Once finished Law scrambled her limbs in a in a intricate ball of human flesh and began walking back inside.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer miss. I don't take orders from Marines especially those that fail to reach my kneecaps." Then he rose his voice to address the crew. "Men prepare to submerge, there's no more enjoyment to be had out here. The ships gone so just leave our friend on deck for the sea kings, we don't need to waste anymore time." With his back turned, the pint sized Marine fought and failed to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at his retreating figure, momentarily gleeful in her temporary, subpar revenge.

As the crew filled back in a few shot mildly sympathetic glances in her direction as the sirens began to ring signalling it's descent.

'Pirates sure are troublesome.' She thought in amusement as the arm attached to her kneecap rummaged in her small bag for something. 'Still, a damn sight more fun then nobles." She chuckled gently at her own memories as the ship began loosing altitude then proceeded to drag herself towards the railings and handcuffed herself securely.

'Well this could of turned out just a little better. Though what can you expect when you combine male pride with pirate honour.' The familiarity of her unspoken words caused past scenes to resurface painfully in her mind, removing all traces of humour from her face and replacing it with somber longing. 'Such a dangerous combination... I hope he can control it better than-' She shook her head bitterly, remembering why she here in the first place.

Feeling the cold salt water burn her thighs, her thoughts returned to the present. "This is not going to be fun..." She muttered as the water drenched her clothes, quickly rising above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I did own One Piece; Sabo would have come back to life, swooped in, saved Ace and high-fived Luffy.

* * *

Some people believe that fear is only in the mind. To be scared of the unknown is instinctive and everything else that stems from this is learnt. So from a young age Lucky never learned to fear, but instead to be strong and protect everyone she held dear, especially when the idiots all shared a common trait of recklessness. This, though she would never admit to it, is a bad habit she also learned and shared; defining them as a odd sort of family.

But even though she didn't fear it per say, water is something she held a keen animosity towards. As it pulsed around her as the Sub dove deeper, resulting in a deep drone in her ears, she couldn't help but despise those that claimed water was gentle and calming, even going to extents of comparing the sea with a tameable woman. Those that lose their respect of formidable foe begin to underestimate it, then usually end up in situations like the one she was currently in.

Sensing the dark abyss below and feeling nothing calming about it at all, she adjusted her thoughts to the quickly dimming light of the surface, obtusely aware of the little remaining oxygen she had left. Despite not being scared of the consequences of the current predicament, she could not prevent her body from struggling as her lungs burned with need and eventually exhaled the little air she manage to retain. Frantic hands desperate to escape the inevitable began to slow as darkness blurred her mind and vision. As consciousness escaped her she couldn't help but think; 'What a way to die.'

* * *

"...Happy Birthday to you!" The Crew erupted into a chorus of cheers and whistles rehearsing exactly what they were to do on the Captains real birthday next week, just as the bipedal Polar bear waddled in, severely unimpressed.

"Captain said he didn't want a party. Besides, he can hear you all and told me to tell you guys to shut the hell up." Bepo crossed his arms, very much the authoritative figure with beady eyes staring blankly at the group.

Penguin shook his head slowly whilst smiling knowingly to the rest of the crew. "Bepo, Bepo, Bepo. Our sweet, naive, courageous-" The arm that was swung around the confused animals shoulders was swiftly removed in disgust. "-...sweaty bear. When someone says they don't want a celebration, that's when they want the biggest one of them all."

"What Penguin's trying to say is that Cap's just being modest." Shachi intervened smoothly. "This time next week, he'll be happier then if we went grave robbing and came back with a body bag full of decaying limbs." Wincing at his own words, he wondered if all Captains were this disturbingly abnormal.

Penguin jumped onto the table addressing everyone with a distant look in his eyes. "Just think about it men; food, booze, women, strippers-" Shachi interrupted with a loud cough and shot a look of disapproval towards his friend.

Bepo still looked unconvinced. "Captain doesn't like surprises, and you'll enjoy this party more than he will, which will make him even more annoyed."

"Dammit Bepo, too much thought and planning has gone in for you to ruin it now. So, zip it." Everyone waited in suspense; eager for the dramatic, heated response from the second in command...

"I'm sorry." A cloud of shame hung over the bear's head as everyone fell to the ground in defeat.

"DON'T APOLOGISE!"

Once composure was regained, the middle aged cook that was listening in discretely decided to speak up and help the boys out. "Besides what these muppets are screaming about, I think it'll do the lad some good to get out once in a while. You know, eat prop'rly, have a good time, chat up a few girls... like Capta'n used to act before Shabaody."

"Ahh, those were the days..."

"Yeah, remember when we went to that brothel wasted and Penguin woke up next to a man in drag."

"Ha I remember that, cos Cap's girl wouldn't stop following him around."

"Then he had to announce he was in a long term gay relationship with Shachi, and that made her even more obsessed. I nearly pissed myself."

"Hey you guys said you wouldn't talk about that anymore." As another fight broke out, Bepo became even more confused.

Then there was a sudden epiphany. "I think I get it. So, if Captain talks to girls he becomes happy, like a couple of days ago with the one that smelt like strawberry and cookies."

Isaac stopped on his way back into the kitchen. "Not exactly you see, she was a marine-" A grimy hand was slapped restraining his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Penguin nodded eagerly, a plan already forming. "Sure, happy as you are in snow."

Understanding passed through the first mates face as he smiled in happiness. "Wow, I wonder if girl bears have the same effect." He muttered to himself before turning to return to Law.

As soon as he had left, the hand was ripped from the cooks mouth and a scowl replaced it. "I swear it if you do that again ya'll be tomorrows lunch. Hell, I could of caught something."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in his office Law was brooding. After the instant joy from his latest excursion had worn off, problems began to arise. Firstly, there was the trouble of the newly acquired attention of the government, and although this translates as a medal of honour for any pirate, he could not help but think of the possible implications for him and his crew. Their first priority should be to gain strength for the new world. Should this be impeded or even abandoned, their chances at surviving the second half of the grandline and finding One Piece would be greatly reduced.

Another painful rock of the sub caused his frown to deepen further. Another addition to his terrible mood was their current progress, or more importantly, lack of, for a better word. Currently they were a day behind schedule due the persistence of a rather friendly sea king causing the submarine to venture off course whenever it got too close.

He signed irritably whilst rubbing his brow in frustration. Patience was a virtue he previously thought to be blessed with but with the stakes rising exponentially, he was concerned about the heart pirates strength compared with the new adversaries they were likely to confront. Hence, the need to train and the need to reach land quickly, providing both the space and opponents to become better. Although, perhaps modifications to the subs interior could have a similar effect.

His ministrations were cut short by the familiar static voice over the intercom. "Captain, we're twenty kilometres from the coast, but it's still following us so we can't stop without sustaining substantial damage. What's our next course of action?"

Captain Law leaned forward with a glint in his eye and a downright feral grin etched apron his previously scowling face. It has been far too long. "Mister Bart, prepare to surface, I'll personally handle everything."

* * *

Calmly waltzing out on deck he lazily glanced down the oesophagus of the giant preparing to swallow his ship. Shaking his head mockingly and crossing his arms, he smirked at the beast clearly enjoying himself far too much. "I'd advise against consuming anymore iron, it'll aggravate the gastroesophageal reflux you've developed for approximately... hmm... 6-7 months. My diagnosis would be to stick with soft food and plenty of bed rest, then maybe surgery, but something telling me you're not going to listen."

As the jaws began to close and block most of the sunlight Law readied his Noadatchi excited for the imminent squelch of blood. "Tch, what a stubborn patient."

A blinding flash of light cut through its flesh before the poor creature knew what was happening. Dislodged from its head, the body slipped into the waiting arms of sea as it comforted it's kin, leaving a red trail after the sub. Walking over to the railing with a gleeful skip in his step he addressed the jaws still attached to his ship as he tried to get a glimpse of the next island. "Surgery is complete, but regrettably for you, not a success. All I can do for you now, _sir_, is refer you to our cook, he makes such delightful stew."

As the wind ruffled his hair and sea water stung his face, he began to wonder if there was ever a better life out there then a pirates. Marines may get the praise, but ultimately, they answer to a command uttered with someone else best interests in mind, not theirs. 'Perhaps they regret there lack of freedom, once their dream turns out to be a farce.' He mused cockily. 'I should ask what our little hitchhikers opinion on this is, theres no doubt it'll be a strong one.' After all, several days in highly pressured salt water is likely to leave you one of two things; dead or highly pissed off at the reason for your undersea voyage. Law liked the latter, stranger things have happened on lesser seas, and the response of such a question promised to be delightfully satisfying.

Moving to where he spotted her slumped over figure earlier, he bent down to examine her vitals. Ignoring the peeling, blue tinged, skin with small chunks of flesh missing from when a few fish got lucky, he placed two skilled fingers above her jugular artery expecting the absence of the small jump that implied life.

"... Nothing." Brief disappointment graced his face before he arose to the presence behind him. Turning around he was was greeted by cute black eyes swarming with confusion. It was a great puzzle how such a large, cumbersome bear was able to move with such stealth and if Law wasn't so used to it, may have been startled at his sudden appearance.

"Captain what are you doing?" He look puzzled at the sight of the two dead corpses, especially the large fish head still connected to the deck.

"I'm securing supper and entertainment. Something's telling me this dissection will yield most rewarding results." Examining the handcuffs attached to the girl and recoiling at the familiar loss of energy, he dropped the Kairoseki as if burned and furrowed his his eyebrows in thought. There was something else he was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I want the body brought to the infirmary, the key should be somewhere, check her pockets. Also, tell the men they are welcome to explore the island pending whether they're work is complete. The sub needs mending, supplies replenishing and information gathering. I've got business to attend to."

Just as he was about to jump onto the dock as the Sub came to a halt, the always inquisitive voice of his first mate reached his ears. "But, Captain, something's wrong. It's the same girl, I'm sure of it, she smells exactly the same just more damp but... I don't get it. She's grown older since we saw her three days ago, a lot older. Do you think she's one of Bonney's victims?"

"I know I saw it too, plus the lacerations around the eyes have piqued my interest. But Bepo, do keep her in your sight; I wouldn't trust a marine on my ship dead or alive." Landing on the dock he made his way to town, letting a small a smirk creep onto his expression.

* * *

A/N: My first update of my first Fanfiction and I'm already behind schedule, I'm super sorry, especially to those that took the time to review. Perhaps I should take some lessons from Zoro on how to actually keep a promise. Though in hindsight I probably shouldn't have made promises of future chapters when I had more exams this week then I've had hot meals.

Anyway I apologise profusely for both the shoddy nature of this chapter and the lateness at which it came. I've tried to edit some small parts out of the first chapter too, but I still feel they're both missing something. Maybe it's the fact that it's taken far to long to introduce a character...

If anyone has some suggestions or comments (or more likely corrections) they are warmly welcomed.

じゃぬ！


	3. Chapter 3

Bepo was bored. A low rubble from his abdomen informed him that he was also hungry. Hungry and bored. What a pitiful progression of events.

Leaning back on the cold metallic wall whilst his feet hung loosely off the side of the bed, he attempted to devise a solution. Perhaps if he focused on something really hard he would forget about the dull ache in his belly. Or if he found some food he would be too engrossed in eating to fret over his past boredom.

Unfortunately both of these well structured plans were pointless as they would require him to leave the room, something he just could not do. Orders were merely suggestions when yelled by the majority of pirates aboard allowing him to decline or accept their request in complete whimsical freedom. However, commands from the captain were not so lenient, regardless of their obvious importance. Besides... he was outranked, that sort of logic was flawless.

Growling in frustration at his dire situation he decided to retract his previous feelings about the effect on his captain created by the strange entity colloquially named: gals. If females of all species caused this much trouble, Bepo could live happily without them. However, this caused him to wonder why his fellow crew mates, though slightly bellow average intellect, would spend such time and effort fawning over their odd mannered counterparts. Personally, he couldn't stand their high squeals and sickeningly strong scents as they glommed him from from both sides, resulting in a few temporary bald spots.

Glaring at the decaying epitome of his problems, he concluded that the only way anyone would stand these troublesome creatures were if they received something good in return. Together with the fact that the Heart pirates only consisted of men produced only one viable conclusion...

Food.

With his fist in his palm and a doubtlessly sure look in his eye, he knew he had struck true. Although with that wonderfully enlightening revelation came the realisation that he was still hungry.

Then like the thunder after the lightening, his delayed solution finally rolled in.

Girls had food. Correct.

Bepo was hungry. Correct.

Adding the two together resulted in a very happy bear.

Jumping up and crossing the infirmary in record time, he unzipped the leather bag that held the lifeless corpse. Unsure to what exactly looking for, he took in a large whiff, nose crinkling in disgust when he was met with the potent odour of rotting flesh. But underneath the disgusting stench lay the familiar aroma he noticed a few days ago. Cookies... Oh and strawberries. Mustn't forget the strawberries.

Bepo, lacking any dignity and respect for the dead, made a beeline for the small satchel that looked rather promising. Rummaging a greedy paw through the deceased processions, he came to halt when he found what he was looking for, not understanding or bothered, that said bag had been submerged for a long time and was currently still dripping.

Roughly yanking the item out and mentally praising himself for his impeccable deduction skills, he failed to notice the small twitch of a hand bellow him on the operating table. Though this was of no importance, just a post death muscle contraction caused by a build up of static electricity, right?

A small metal lunchbox with the words and illustration of an anchor was both his reward and solution. Snapping the small latches to their opening position his eager expression transformed into one of pure bliss: inside, crisply dry and without a drop of sea water was several cookies folded neatly in a cotton napkin, small chunks of strawberries and white chocolate decorating the already enticing snack.

Completely dismissing any sense of table etiquette he began to stuff his face, all previous thoughts of boredom drifted away like a fart in a summers breeze. The plan worked.

In an effort to eat as fast as possible crumbs, saliva and god knows what else were sprayed rapidly throughout the room whilst his boisterous crunching disturbed the previous silence, allowing a quiet groan to go unnoticed.

He got it now. He understood his fellow pirates behaviour. Maybe the next time they all visited those fluffy pink houses in small alleyways, he'd follow suit instead of taking a nap in a corner. Idiots, thinking they could out wit such smart bear. Well, their ineptitude just cost them a lot of food. Moron-

CRACK!

Before his mind could attempt to suggest what just occurred, our favourite gluttonous bear sailed majestically through the room; coming to a prompt halt when his large backside collided with the wall.

Not yet noticing the life sized press of his ass on the metal interior of the medical wing, he swung his head violently in a bid to rid himself of the ringing in his ears and stars circling in front of his eyes. But once his vision was once again clear, he began to wish it wasn't.

Currently Laws medical experiment was was sitting upright, one hand clutching her head and the other pointing accusingly in his direction, a low growl emanating from her throat.

"WHO THE FUCKS BEEN EATING MY COOKIES!"

* * *

Two sets of legs swung absentmindedly as they dangled of the table whilst their owners sat beside each other, quarrel momentarily forgotten.

"Sushishishi, you should have said something sooner!" A large slap on his back jerked the already edgy bear forward. Steadying himself he regained his posture, unsure of how to act around the marine.

"You really didn't need to head butt me..." He murmured sulkily, still nursing the large lump on his cranium.

"Look I said sorry, but you gotta admit, you looked pretty guilty surrounded by all those crumbs. Don't worry though, we'll catch that bastard who did this... What did you say his name was again?" On the other hand, his companion looked completely unperturbed chatting animatedly with a pirate on the foreign ship.

Without missing a beat. "Shachi." It was a bear eat bear world.

Rubbing her chin in though she assessed the name. "Shachi...hmm... Sounds stupid. C'mon better get him before he makes a break for it." Leaping to her feet, she began the trek to find the man responsible.

However a discrete cough stopped her short. "The doors over there." Letting out an awkward chuckle she turned around, heading in the new corrected direction. All that sea water must be making her her head fuzzy.

"No, not that way, are you even listening? Look, just follow me." With an annoyed shake of his head he held the door open for the girl and whilst paused, realised something.

"I'm not supposed to leave this room and you're probably not either." Thinking back to his conversation with law, technically he had said to only watch the marine. Due to the unforeseen animation of the girl, perhaps it applied to all rooms not just this one.

"No thanks, I've got things to do. Plus I'm super hungry, you can't capture people on empty stomachs." Whilst Bepo was deep in thought she strode passed into the hallway, following the corridor towards the smell of food.

As soon as he came to his senses she had already gone. Already weary of the inevitable punishment from his psychotic Captain, the anxious second in command swiftly made his way onwards towards the kitchen, praying that like any normal minded individual, her first port of call should be there. After searching both the galley and the kitchen and finding her in neither, Bepo sunk deeper in his depressive state, wondering gloomily wether he would be demoted to ship mascot for such a stunt.

* * *

Lost. The story of Lucky's life. Lost in transit, lost in thought and now, lost in a pirate submarine. Thats a new one. She always like her name; Lucky, simple, it was ...well... exactly what it said on the tin, no further explanation needed. See, she may not always end up where she wants to go, but always where she needs, and people always pin that on luck. A bit harsh really, she could be crazily smart and had her destination figured out from the start but instead of due credit, her success was counted out as an accident. Though there could be a small sliver of truth in it. So she was lucky, not brainy, smarty or pretty... just Lucky.

Arms lazily behind her head and whistling a nonsense tune, she concluded that she both knew not where she was or where she was planning to go. Though she'd preferably want somewhere with food. Sticking her nose in the air and taking a canine like sniff, she followed her senses to a large room, continuing to follow her nose until it bumped painfully on a large wooden table. After furiously rubbing her snout in anger, her scrawny hands eagerly clawed at the stiff draw, scooping out the contents, unknowingly similar to the actions and mimicking the aforementioned bear.

Laying back on someones large comfortable bed stationed in the middle of the room, she casually popped a sweet in her mouth, grin widening exponentially as the subtle flavours rhubarb and custard tickled her pallet. Stifling a yawn she then realised the terrible condition her body was currently in, the handcuffs still shackled to her wrist were only partly to blame, still she'd have to wait till she retrieved the key from her bag, wherever that was left. So with her body unable to return to her natural form and heal properly, she settled for the next best thing. Peeling the sodden, skimpy clothes from her shivering form, she discarded them on the floor, bringing the large thick blanket up to her nose and snuggling up in the sheets that smelt faintly of steel, disinfectant and herbs. 'How I do love a good nap.'

* * *

Slamming the subs door with a thud, the king had returned to his castle, muddy footprints painting the floor without restraint. Though his original purpose of venturing into town had been rendered obsolete, saying it was worthless would be a gross misjudgement. Passing the abnormally quiet galley, he headed straight for his room. 'I guessed they actually finished their work.' he thought in mild surprise.

Continuing down to the first floor he was passed by head chef and general voice of reason: Isaac. "If you want anymore of those sweets you ordered, just give us a bell, I put the rest bellow in storage. Oh yeah and Bepo's looking for ya Capt'in. The miserable sod said something about 'being lost' or some'in." Being substantially older and wiser than most of the crew, Law held something akin to respect for the skilled chef and held his opinion highly.

"Mr Clarke, as insightful as always, I shouldn't need anymore for a while though I'll keep it in mind. Tell Bepo to find me in the morning though, I had a rather... interesting day and would like an early, undisrupted night." Bidding him goodnight with a slight tip of his hat, Law continued to his room, mind going back to what he had found.

Unfortunately, the town had recently sustained heavy damage and lack facilities and man power to alter his ship. However, after a little investigation he discovered that this island was the battleground of the fight that sparked the new era of piracy, the new age. This quaint little corner of the Grandline saw a fight between two of the most wanted pirates; Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard, the result of which saw to the events of Marineford.

Pulling the item in his hand up to eye level, he smirked at his souvenir. His little memento, come upon by chance alone, was an iconic orange hat.

Though upon reaching his bedroom door already agar, the usually alert and observant doctor, overcome by fatigue threw his possessions messily on the desk, removed his hoodie and shirt and climbed in the large and wondrously warm bed. Wait... warm?

* * *

A/N: So tired *Yawn*. Sorry about the delay, etc. I was busy getting rejected by Universities for being just too cool (anyone believe that's the real reason?).

Anyway important question about sweets, instead of rhubarb and custard boiled sweets I was supposed to put 'jelly babies'. But then I realised the majority of my readers are American, and do they even sell 'jelly babies' in other parts of the world? Or haven't you every heard of them? If so, then what the hell do you eat?! Plus I did some research and found out that they used to be called 'Peace Babies'. Peace Babies. I know awesome right? It was to celebrate the end of WW1. So. Cool.

So really rushed and kinda sloppy, but I promise to try harder next time. Tell me what you think and what needs changing, because believe me something definitely needs tweaking, I ain't that good, I just don't have the cognitive strength to find it.

P.S Can you spot the Easter egg? It's really stupid. Hehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exsist..." Lutece._

* * *

"Someones probably looking for her. We can't just ignore it pretend and they're not." A distant voice remarked, anxious and laced with worry.

"She was abandoned by those low life pirates! She's only a child, like hell I'll send her back to that!" A second voice intervened, the soft melody of the woman's voice turned harsh in anger.

"We should hand her to the marines then ... sort it out properly, legally. Even if they don't return her, they might find her a nice home..." The first voice returned, a hint of hesitance under his decisive attitude.

'Speaking... too... loud. So... sleepy...'

The woman spoke again, this time quieter voice cracking with emotion. "Aren't we good enough, too? If there is a god... what have we ever done so bad... to... to deserve... IS WANTING A FAMILY TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

A scraping of chairs and a muffled sob followed. "No. But... some people just get dealt a hard card in life. Look, we have to know the full situation before we make any rash decisions. It might be wise to ask her when she wakes up before we make up our minds."

'Why is everything so noisy, and this bed so damn comfortable? I have something to do but I just can't remember... *rumble* ...and now I'm hungry too! But that's not it...'

"But those pirates, Trafalgar Law, if I ever even hear that name again, I swear!"

'Wait, Law, Law... That's so familiar. Ohh... fuck.'

The sudden epiphany made her bolt upright and shout out in annoyance, scaring the other inhabitants of the room. "Shitty Pirates! Where the hell are they?!"

The other two rushed over and began fussing; pocking and prodding her to check for any underlying injury. "Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere? Your eyes... d-did those monsters do this to you?"

Squirming uncomfortably, she swatted away there hands. "I appreciate the sentiment but I don't tend to DO injuries anyway, they tend to disagree with me in principle. However, would you be so kind to direct me to the jackass and his posse? They're kinda necessary..."

The middle aged woman looked to the side uneasily before a grin stretched its way on to her face. "I heard that you were hungry, well actually your stomach was rumbling so loud the whole street knows... how about we get some food?"

Eagerly leaping up and grabbing the older woman's hand she animatedly nodded. "Yay! Let's go Onee-san! But first wheres Taffy-Chan? You know that bastard whose name sounds like those yummy sweets?"

Sighing and kneeling down to the same height she took the girl gently by the shoulders. "He's gone."

PREVIOUS DAY

"KAMPAI!"

Glasses clinked and clanked in a sound of celebration as their rosy cheeked owners cheered, too drunk to notice the copious amounts of alcohol lost baptising the table with their vigorous toasting. Chuckling gently as a certain customer plucked up the courage to declare his undying love through the art of song to the pubs watch dog; the woman lazily dragged the wash cloth back and forth against the bar surface, smiling wider as her husbands deep laugh rumbled throughout the room.

"These ferocious pirates, eh? Sheesh! Give them just a drop of booze in their bellies and they're as placid as a bunch of newborn kittens. Bwahaha!" Laughing boisterously he came to join his wife behind the bar; large moustache concealing most of his expression. But she could still hear the large grin he wore in his voice, just as her quirked lips mimicked his.

"The way you babble on, dear, anyone might think you want a little trouble! Or is that just the liqueur talking?" She bit back her laughter at his oncoming predictable response.

"Hey I haven't had anything! Uh, Well... apart from the odd shot of whiskey I have before opening... and that pint that Bill got me earlier, but it would have been rude to refuse. We can't be rude to the customers, right luv?" Bushy eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought.

"Of course. Taking one for the team, that's admirable." She rose on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, snickering slightly when she saw the rosy hue that matched the faces of most of the bars inhabitants.

Before an embarrassed reply could be retorted; a slurred voice interrupted the two, causing them to look at a young man swaying slightly on his feet."S'cuse me madam. Sir." politely tilting his hat at them respectively. "I would-"

"Don't call me Sir, I work for a living." The landlord replied before he could finish, all previous embarrassment gone.

"I would also like to request you refrain from calling me madam, sweetheart. Kinda makes me seem like a brothel worker, don't you agree?" His wife interrupted less bluntly, offering a polite smile and returning to her previous cleaning.

Blinking blankly from the odd declarations he slowly returned to what he originally meant to say. "But that's what I was err... enquiring about earlier. Where would me and my gentlemen friends seek the company of some woman, Mr and Mrs...?"

"Dewitt. Booker and Elizabeth Dewitt. And I'm afraid I cannot help you there."

"But didn't you say you worked in a whore house?" He blurted out, intoxication hindering his ability to carry on his eloquent, professional persona.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE DIDN'T SAY! Speak like that to my wife again, son, and I promise you won't wake up to feel that hangover in the morning!" Face red with rage as he leaned over the bar to grab the boy by his white overalls.

"Hey, calm down, calm down." She tiredly spoke whilst gently ushering the man twice her size back behind the bar and coaxing him to let go. The wasted pirate was promptly dropped on his ass causing his hat to fall down and the word 'penguin' to cover his eyes. "This island has had enough conflict to last us a lifetime, there's no sense on contributing even more to it."

"Is that why everyone left? We heard the island was in bad shape, but we didn't know that much about it. The government has been highly enigmatic about it all..." Another pirate asked as he easily lifted his friend off the floor by his overalls and onto wobbly feet, careful to not let go till he had regained some drunken stability. "Oi, Bart. I think I'm gonna hurl..."

"Hm, the young'ens all had to leave to find work to pay for the repairs. We've done well to get as far as we have, but the town is only a shadow of what it once was." Booker replied, tension having lifted and quiet murmuring returning to the room.

Elizabeth hummed in agreement, "To tell you the truth, we were more than surprised to have visitors; no ones been or gone since the marines finished their investigation." She stared up at the large ex-slave with a determined look, eyebrows arched in an almost accusing way. "So that begs the question, what does your Captain want with this lump of smouldering rock?"

With barley a pause and expression unchanged Jean Bart retaliated, "That's a question that should be directed at him. I'm only here to carry the fools back to the ship." He lifted a dazed penguin briefly for emphasis. "May I ask why?"

"Curiosity is all." The glare still evident in her eyes betrayed the polite smile she presented, however currently the heart pirates had bigger problems.

"PENGUINS BEEN SICK! AHH!"

A flurry of inebriated 'warriors of the sea' began to shout, scream and cry; either horribly disgusted by the sight and stench of their comrades regurgitated dinner or over-dramatically concerned about about his health. Alternatively Jean Bart was more perturbed by the mushy wet substance between his toes.

Closing his eyes in a failing attempt to quell his anger, the usually calm, level headed member of the Heart pirates regretted ever accepting the responsibility of babysitting the dirty bastards. 'Get out of Cooking' and 'Have some fresh air' they said. Right...

Noticing the confusion, an equally tipsy Shachi took the opportunity to demonstrate Newtons Law of gravity and crowd surf his panicking nakama. This well intentioned experiment ended in failure due to a miscalculation in projectile distance on his part, causing the unfortunate, budding scientist to slam painfully through the wall and onto the street outside.

Unsure of whether they should intervene or whether this was a product of some sort of hallucinogenic, the married owners of the establishment simply stared at the increasing size of the vain in Bart's head. Luckily for them and him, a sudden arrival would quickly see all of this to a swift end.

Footsteps echoed ominously throughout the room as silence fell heavily. "Hurry to the ship now. We're departing." He welcomed any sort of conflict or refusal. Actually implored it. He would very much enjoy taking his anger out on the nearest idiot. However, no one in the entire room was that stupid.

Law exited as hastily as he entered, a scramble for coins soon followed as the patrons of the bar deposited their payment and rapidly followed their captain.

Bart stood still for a few seconds, looking at the retreating figure of his captain and wondering what sequence of events could warrant such early withdrawal from the island.

Knowing that all would be made clear in a few hours, the ex-captain slung the passed out Penguin over his shoulder as he squelched his way back to the ship and after his newly appointed boss.

Still in a state of stupor, the landlord and lady continued to gape at the place where they left, until a soft snore ripped them away and back to reality.

"Did you just hear that?"

"It must be one of the pirates that got left behind. He'd better hurry or he'll be stuck on this here."

"But where's it coming from..." Booker held a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, both craning their necks and cupping their ears to in order to get a better indication.

"I-I think...it's coming from the back." Elizabeth said, as she walked over to the backdoor, reaching for the knob.

"Wait! Outside? Don't you think we should arm ourselves? He may be dangerous. You know... he could sneak attack us!" Booker exclaimed, face contorted with worry.

She simply looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Your more concerned with our safety now than when we were outnumbered in a confined space with them? My mama certainly said to not marry you for your rationale..."

"It was obviously my charisma and good looks." He said smiling fondly.

Elizabeth, however, snorted. "I personally though it was your funny facial expressions and easy access to alcohol. Now if your so scared would you rather me go out first?"

With a puff of his chest and shoulders pulled back he stood forward. "I'm the man of this house! Just stand back and wait for my signal."

"Fine." Pushing the door open and motioning outside. "After you, oh honourable husband."

Either he didn't hear the mocking tone of her voice or choose to ignore it; Booker marched forward into the back alley behind the pub. "I think its coming from in there." He whispered, pointing to the large garbage bin with loader, more obnoxious snores emanating from it.

His wife crept to join his side, looking over cautiously at the offending object. "Well, go on! Open it! He might be able to make it if we hurry!"

With a breath of courage he prised the lid open, both heads peering over the edge anxiously in case of any sudden movements. Although their trepidation was unfounded. As what they found slumbering peacefully in the mists of spoiled food and broken glass, was not something they feared, no. But something for which they longed. A child.

SHORTLY AFTER THE HEART PIRATES DEPARTURE

Sniggers and muffled remarks that were assumed to be undetectable were in fact, highly audible to Laws trained ears. He frowned and paused his spoon of soup before it reached his lips, appetite suddenly none existent. Standing up and heading out to his hastily refurbished room, he bid goodnight to his crew with a tip of his hat and a polite "gentlemen" and opened the door. However, not before muttering a quiet "tact" and replacing the table with some unsuspecting fools bed. Suddenly feeling a bit happier he strolled briskly through the corridor, euphoric in his petty, yet sweet, revenge; angry swears and frustrated groans only spurring his mood higher as they tried to salvage some of they're spilt food.

'I guess I'm not the only one whose going to miss sleeping in their regular bed tonight, but at least I've had some supper.' he deduced happily to himself. Apparently big fearsome pirates are not immune to childish impulses either, good thing too, it would a dull, dull time on enclosed submarine otherwise.

"Hey, what happened?" Bart nodded over to where owner of the submarine just exited, whilst addressing Isaac in the kitchen.

The calm cook leaned over the counter beckoning him closer. "From what I've gathered, some idiot left his whore in the captains bed. Furious he was! She's probably far away now though, poor lass, he doesn't toss people out the old fashion way, likes to use those strange powers of his instead. I thought you said you'd look after them, you know, stop this from happening."

The large mans brow creased slightly. "I did. The crew were with me the whole time, there was absolutely to opportunity to allow them to return without me knowing. It wasn't them."

The older comrade expression mimicked his friend. "You sure?" A nod was unhesitating given in response. "But... no one else was in the sub then, just me, Captain, Bepo and that dead kid in the morgue."

"Nope, she gone. And when Captain finds out, all my intestines will be gone too, then my gall bladder, liver, pancreas, heart-" The moody bear was cut of from his ramblings, looking up surprised from temporary sulking spot, surrounding area littered with food from his previous comfort eating phase.

Holding a hand up in disgust Isaac shook his head. "We get the picture lad."

"Maybe he'll preserve my brain?"

"Bepo..."

"Anyway you got it wrong." The second in command halted his depressing train of thought for something more pleasant: correcting his crew mates.

"No I didn't-"

"She's not dead but very much alive and really, really fast. Plus she's not a kid, well... she's not an adult either. She's like both but neither at the same time." Bepo scratched his head, evidently confused with his own logic.

"Wait..." Bart intervened already realising where this was going. "Does Law know?"

"I still have the use of my limbs."

"I take that as a no..."

"So Captains just thrown out the very medical experiment that he got so giddy over that he's risking pissing of the marines big time." The veteran pieced it together.

"With absolutely no way to retrieve it, yes." Bart confirmed with a sigh.

"Good luck with that Bepo."

"Maybe he'll be alright with it!" A now positive Polar Bear proclaimed with new found vigour.

Stage 3: denial.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of... Yeah I'm not even gonna try but updates are gonna be more consistent from now on! And hopefully a lot better quality...

Last Easter egg: Isaac Clarke from Dead Space

Can you spot the one in this chapter?

P.S: I'm posting this on my birthday! Hurray! So you can't be mean, ok? Only kidding...


	5. Chapter 5

_"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity." ~ Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

"Gone?" It can't be. Not after all this. Not this close...

"It was odd. That man... he only said a few words but they dropped everything anyway. Drinks half drank, food barely touched, they didn't even count the money before they threw it. They all left far too much..." she thought out loud, not realising the effect the news had on the child before her.

Stood still and her posture stiff and rigid, Lucky kept quiet, still in a state of distress.

Booker viewed the scene with caution, vigilant to the change in unease. "Eli..." He warned. However this was unwittingly overlooked.

"We shouldn't worry though. They should be locked on to the magnetic field of the next island by now. That and the restrictions placed by the world government should mean that they won't return here for a long while, possibly forever!" Smiling at her own introspective deductions, Elizabeth only then, returned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"But never mind, this is your chance! You don't have to go back. Your free!" Ruffling the little girls hair she looked fondly down at the child's face, Lucky lifted her head too, but the scowl on the childish face did not reflect the grin on the woman's.

"Free?"

Though a little put of by the less than enthusiastic response, she continued, alas a little more solemnly, eyes now transfixed on the adolescence scarred face. "T-those vermin... they did that too you, didn't they? To force one so young, so pure..." Lightly tracing her fingertips over the coarse skin that covered the expanse of the skulls orbit, she felt the contrast of the soft, youthful skin of the cheek with the angry, red roughness that replaced the child's eyes.

But those very same scarred remnants suddenly pierced Elizabeth's own eye line in a rebuking manner, making it difficult to not flinch. "I may be blind Onee-San, but in a sense, so are you. I've been imprisoned by fate for far longer than my memory serves, but I would never be enslaved by a cocky kid playing sailor. I wasn't trapped on that ship with him, if anything, he was trapped with me."

The large landlord stood up, debating internally whether to believe the unlikely testament told so vehemently by the preadolescence nipper, or to put it down as some odd, twisted form of Stockholm syndrome. However something took his notice over towards the window.

"And this", Lucky placed her hand over the older woman's stationary one, stopped abruptly from its ministrations by the previous berating reply. "Is merely the product of my, and a frightened society's, ignorance. That's much scarier then any pirate, so don't worry, I'm going to be fine."

Confusion marred her mature and refined features, "You're going back?"

However before a reply could be issued, a hissed command of: "Eli, quick look!", morphed her face quickly into one of annoyance. "Booker! Me and my future daughter are having a heart to heart. Don't interrupt!"

With a crease in her brow and a tilt of her head, Lucky believed she had missed something important, "Daughter?"

*DUN DUN DUN*

"Marines. Open up!", a distant voice demanded. The sound of a fist banging harshly against the thin wooden door filled the silence in the room as the occupants merely looked at each other.

"That's what I was trying to-"

"Booker..." She sternly warned him before he began to rant his 'I told you so' speech.

"Ah! I really gotta go. Now." Wriggling out of her grasp; the nibble pipsqueak climbed through bewildered legs and towards the gentle wind of the open window.

Fortunately the budding escape artist was quickly apprehended by Booker before any action could be taken. "You have a wanted bounty?"

"We may have had a slight clash of views...", she corrected.

"But without a poster, would they recognise you?", he was more interested knowing.

"Err..."

"There's no time!", quickly grabbing a startled, tiny hand, Elizabeth hurriedly dragged a dazed Lucky by the back door, pausing only to address the husband. "Stall them."

"Elizabeth. Think before you act." he cautioned in all seriousness.

"Trust me." She shot him a closed eyed smile. "Your Blackbeard impression will work like a charm." With that they left the building, navigating the empty back alleys both cautiously yet swiftly.

"Mental woman... Of course it's going to work." he whispered softly before addressing the rattling door. "Calm down, I'm coming! Don't ya think anyone sleeps around here?"

Panting heavily, they both stopped in a partly refurbished courtyard, keeping cover by a crumbling wall. "We should be ok now. It was only routine checks."

"So they weren't looking for me? Hurray!"

"Hey! Don't make too much noise, we're not out of the woods yet... The docks are over there." She pointed to a small passage at the the end.

"Eh, Where?"

Feeling a little foolish at her futile, visual directions, she reiterated. "Just a little further ahead."

Lucky sighed, "Oh, thats good. It's important I find them again..."

"Why?", the landlady blurted out without really thinking. "I mean, what's so great about them that you'd try so hard to get back instead of just staying here?"

"Nothing. I don't actually know that much about them."

"I don't understand..."

Smiling wistfully to herself, she lost herself in her past, "A long time ago, I made a promise to a good friend and, of course, eventually came the chance to fulfil it. But... soon after, I lost focus and I broke that promise and a new one too." Her hand went to grab the small pendent of her necklace, thumb following the contours gently. "If I find this surgeon guy and his rag tag mob, then convince them to do as I say, that would at least gives me a chance to right these wrongs."

What kind of demons could a child possibly have to right? Who in there right mind would burden such heavy duty on fragile shoulders? She tried to rationalise her thoughts, mind swept in both anger and fear, 'I can't just let her throw her life away like this, all for some stupid oath! They will kill her!'

She grabbed the girl suddenly by the shoulders, making the girl jump at the sudden contact. "I'm begging you please, this goal, this pursuit, isn't worth risking your life for! Stay here. We can provide for you, give you a proper childhood and allow you to live your life. Please don't surrender it to a pirate just for some misguided obligation..."

However, it was the middle aged residents turn to be shocked as she received a less than expected response: a reassuring hug. "I told you, nothings gonna hurt me. But I do need to do this regardless of how much I appreciate the sediment, so I can't stay with you." As the pint sized conundrum began to let go, Elizabeth felt a surge of nausea and tears threatening to fall, dismissing them both as the result of her saddening disappointment.

Running in the direction of the docks, Lucky enthusiastically waved back in farewell as her bare feet padded across the moist mud, eager to taste the new adventures to come and finally reconcile all her neglect. "Goodbye Onee-San! I hope you and your husband will live happily with your daughter. Thanks for the help and I hope we'll meet again one day!"

Said Onee-San assumed the incorrect comment regarding her family to be down to the kids confusion, simply let go of the her niggling worry and wiped her face hastily to return a wave, "You better! But I need a name, to know its you!"

Faltering for a second but quickly recovering, "I've forgotten! But everyone just calls me Lucky!"

Grinning as the girl neared the exit of the courtyard, she yelled back at the top of her lungs no longer scared, "I'll remember that! Elizabeth and Booker, we'll be here waiting. So don't forget!"

"Sure, look after-", however this reply was never completed.

The roar of colliding rock and the tremors that caused it vibrated loudly up Elizabeth's spine, amplifying her terror as she could only look on in horror at the scene before her. The sight of a convivial, goofy Lucky elated at the prospect of an exciting endeavour was ripped away in place of a nightmare of broken buildings stained red unknowingly by its victim. "N-no..." The countless shouts and orders thrown about in the aftermath of the explosion were inaudible to the distraught woman, fallen on her knees amidst a sea of marines.

"Secure the perimeter. She can not be allowed to escape again, it's imperative to send her back to the lab as soon as possible." A calm man dictated; unfazed by the view of the mangled distorted body in front of him. "Also take the witness home, casualties must be limited by Vegapunks orders."

Hands grabbed a shellshocked Elizabeth as she was only then forced back into reality. "Let go of me! You bastards! Y-you are you supposed to be on our side... You slaughtered her!"

The man whom issued the command earlier fixed his glasses as he addressed her directly, "Save your grieving for someone who actually deserves it. There's much you do not understand, woman, so don't interfere and try to observe. I know what I'm doing, I've looked after her for years..."

A bloodied limb protruding from the rubble was the only visible part of previously effervescent kid, now lifelessly hanging on, barely attached by a torn tendon clinging on to the rest of her arm. Despite this the soldiers circled round, rifles locked and loaded at their unmoving target.

Moments past as everyone's remained still, most unsure of what they were really waiting for. "Looking after her? You caused this and you're not even trying to see if she survived-"

A raised hand and a hard glare discontinued her voiced opinion immediately. "Watch."

Unheeding his advise, a spiteful retort was about to be spitted back in anger but was halted abruptly by the soft crumbling of rock and debris. Eyes widening in complete stupefaction, her mind tried to rationalise the view of her dead friend standing up and climbing out of her own deathbed.

Limping out on one leg, the other having been severed off and leaving an inky crimson trail behind her, she attempted to asses the situation, still a little disorientated. "Hey... Ass wipes, that fucking hurt! Where's the turd responsible, eh? There was no way in hell that was an accident..."

Cleaning the newly accumulated dust of his glasses he spoke calmly without even glancing in her direction. "I guess that 'turd' would be me 001. However, I must implore you to refrain from talking in such a manner. I know you enjoy fitting in with the idiomatic speech of the current time, but such vulgar tendencies are unnecessary for a woman of your age."

Upon hearing that voice, all of Lucky's movement ceased, back and what was left of her muscles tense in apprehension. Plastering a fake smile on her scarred and now mutilated face she turned the to source of those words. "Hey, long time no see! I trust Alabaster was as beautiful as ever?", she chuckled nervously, the squelch of muscles reforming and the crackling of fusing bone creating a gruesome display too much for a few weak bellied marines.

He shook his head in disgust as a few men dropped their guns in favour of vomiting. "I see the metamorphosis of the cells are slower then usual... Vegapunk was correct when he hypothesised your reliance on food. But more tests need to be carried out for a more definitive answer. As you fully well know, my forced absence wasn't a pleasureful one and I was even more distressed when I returned to your empty cell. But never mind, come along now, we must depart."

Still standing in the centre of a marine firing squad and now using both legs for support, she tested out her new foot experimentally, satisfied with the response as the last bits of skin stretched over. "Ahh... bout that. Well you see, I was kinda thinking of staying outside for a bit. You know; grab some fresh air, see the sights, piss of the local indigenous tribes... That sort of thing."

Bathed from head to toe in guts and blood, the cheerful smile she wore in attempt to disarm the situation had the opposite effect, appearing sinister to the young marines closest to her and causing them to wince. "S-stop monster! Or we'll shoot! We have sea stone..."

Unsure of why she was told his, she gave them a dumb look, "Er, that's nice?"

They faltered, unsure of the required protocol to respond. "Um, thanks. I guess..."

"No problem, buddy!"

"You are not allowed to interact with anyone outside the facility nor are you allowed to come and go as you please!" The suit clad man snapped, sending an icy look towards the officer in question. "And don't encourage her! Do your job."

Annoyance quickly flickered across her face, all efforts at remaining civil seemingly disappeared. "Why the hell not? You did!"

"Mine was an compulsory staff vacation, I didn't even want to go. You're an inmate on a maximum security psychiatric ward, its in the best interest of both the public and your safety to keep you-"

Everyone in the immediate vicinity suddenly felt an overwhelming weight pass through them, random townsfolk dropping under the strain and a few unlucky souls began to loose conciseness. Lucky shook in fury, hair shadowing her face from view. "For the last time... I'M NOT INSANE!"

Her chaperon sighed, out of the many outcomes and scenarios he envisioned in his mind, this was the one he'd wished to avoid the most. "Please calm down, we've been through this before. I'd rather discuss this back home."

"I'd rather do this here and now."

Becoming irate, he decided to indulge the young pubescent insistence. "Ok then, lets begin recently, how about the incident last month? Burning all the nurses hats of their heads, huh? Thats the epitome of sanity!"

"They started it.. they drugged me!", she quickly protested.

"That's their job.", he deadpanned but continued regardless. "Now its staff policy to wear flame resistant head wear and I had to sort out the paperwork. I'm still bewildered how you managed to acquire the flame in the first place..."

She smiled smugly after hearing about her handiwork, "Trade secret."

Noticing her casual take on the events he pursued onto a more pressing mater. "I've also gained reports that you're now impersonating a marine... end this now. The world government knows and have yet to act. If you come, this can all be avoided, it will end with me and no one else will become involved." He held a hand towards her. "Don't anger them again and drag someone else into this mess. Too many have died... come home."

Still stationary inside the ring of marines Lucky raised her arm and lifted her head up, "I'll come straight away, as soon as I've finished a bit of business." Giving him a cheerful thumbs up that was not returned. What she did receive, however, was the tired mutter of 'fire', 43 sea stone bullets and one hell of a drunken bar story for later.

On the morning after Trafalgar Laws departure from Banaro island, many things occurred. Firstly, a barren couple unknowingly received a gift from a fleeting visitor, a gift they had yearned for numerous years, to be received in full nine months later. Secondly, an escaped mental patient successfully evaded capture for the 3rd time in one week, she is still loose and creating havoc as we speak. But lastly, and most importantly for this story, the trail left by that very man was beginning to be followed by a force. A particular kind that has changed the tides of war and carved its way through the plains of time, destroying and creating alike. Now, with their sights firmly fixed on the surgeon of death.

* * *

"Trafalgar Law, are you coming on to me?" The Okama before him cackled with delight, thoroughly enjoying himself more than his company.

"For the fourth time, sir, I'm not interested in you in that way. But I would appreciated if you addressed the matter at hand, I was lead to believe you could aid me in this endeavour. Or are you a pointless figurehead playing at the role of a leader?" This was the their very last lead and Laws patience was wearing increasingly thin. Three weeks they had been here, and all they had unearthed was a collection of sob stories, a promise of loot and a rather sleazy looking transvestite.

The playful smirk fell off his painted lips at these words now, much more resembling of a snarl, complimenting the rough voice that drifted out of them rather nicely. "Oi kid, mind your manners, if your here you know I run this underground. You ain't gonna get anywhere fast without my help so I suggest you go easy on the insults."

Bepo viewed the conversation with unease, head flying back and forward as conversation transpired like a game of table tennis. After a while his head became dizzy but he refrained from loosing concentration, eager to make it up to his captain for his recent mishaps. For after the details of his blunder travelled through sub, Bepo had been given somewhat of a cold shoulder by his long-time friend and this was a tough blow for the warm hearted mammal. So now, with new found determination, he vowed from ever letting it happen again, starting by following all instructions by the letter.

Gritting his teeth, the subs captain knew he was right. "It wasn't an insult, rather an observation. From my point of view, you either know very little on the subject or are disinterested in sharing it, which is it?"

Calmed down and relaxed back in his chair, the black market boss conceded, "Neither. You know all there is to know, theres nothing else to add. Those walls are impenetrable and fatal to any that try."

Failing to keep his anger undetectable, Law considered entertaining his guest with a live demonstration of his abilities. "And you couldn't have told me this two hours ago because..."

"You're a very handsome lad and I was having too much fun!"

"Thank you for your honesty, and goodbye Mr. Lilac." Sick and tired of these games, he muttered an annoyed 'room' and prepared for the live dissection.

Looking a little alarmed, the middle aged man held his hand hands up, hoping to calm the tension. "Hey, wait boy. Just because I said I couldn't help, doesn't mean I don't know someone who can!"

"Now, please." The sooner they invaded the compound, the sooner they'd be able to retrieve the sub and leave. The time to exercise patience has long since gone.

Lilac looked for any stray listeners in the almost empty room then leaned in closer. "See, theres this kid..."

* * *

*Insert dramatic music* Cliffhanger!

The last Easter egg was Booker and Elizabeth from Bioshock! Another gaming reference! I guess not many people get it, though... *mopes in corner*

This is my longest chapter, Yay! Thank you to those beautiful people that reviewed. Now that I have them I'm gonna take over the world. Muwahah! *stuffs reviews into burlap sack and runs into the sunset* You will never get them back!

I might have rushed this a little to get it out (still late) so try to ignore the copious amounts of mistakes. Any suggestions, qualms or niggles (love those words) you guys know what to do! P.S Its a tiny button down there.


End file.
